User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 7
God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 7: Everyone has it's truths After the previous chapter. The Infinity Unit with Kamui went to Fareast to help Kaitlin... Sakaki: What happened to her? Beoblade: During the fight she went with a Red Aura and killed a new generation Gawain alone. After that she went uncoscious. Sakaki: I will try to help her in the medical room, you guys stay here Beoblade: sure Beoblade went to the loby room, he was with a straight face, showing distrust on Nikolas. He was holding his God Arc and he was prepared to kill him. Beoblade: Now talk Nikolas Nikolas: About what? Beoblade: About what happened to Kaitlin! You said you know what happened! Nikolas: ah that... Nikolas: That happened because she was from the Gristan family, she has a doomed Blood Hability called "The Mark", it posseses you and Unlock a unlimited power greater than any God Eater but it costs... Beoblade: And what it costs? Nikolas: it depends of the user choice... Nikolas: Remember that you said that Kaitlin was different from 5 years ago? Since we was losing the war against the Aragamis. She was using too much of this power and she sacrifices her feelings for it. Beoblade: S-So she is sacrificing her..? Nikolas: Yes, he is destroying her own soul. for the first time in 15 years, Beoblade was really shocked about what he heard. Beoblade:Beoblade: And how you know that?! Nikolas: Because I'm her older brother and I already used this hability Beoblade: Why? Nikolas:Actually,... When me and Kaitlin was just kids, a wild Sekhmet appeared upon us. I tried to save her at all costs, that's why I lost my right arm, he was prepared to kill s so I used this power but since I was severy injured probably with the amount of cost Kaitlin uses per battle wasnt sufficient for me. Damn I was a kid tht losts 1 arm, so I made a deal with the mark, all my soul, feelings and emotions to the truly unlimited power. That was the only way to save her... Jack: Hey Nikolas! We need to go in a Tezcalitpoca request! Nikolas: Thomas, we chat later ok? Beoblade: Sure... Beoblade didnt stopped thinking about what happened all of sudden, he kind of blame him by what happened to Kaitlin since her only used that habilitys because he runned of Fenrir 5 years ago. Somewhat his God Arc got brighter and vanished... Serena: What's the problem, you stupid?! Serena: You blame yourself by what happened to Kait? Ok but this dont mean it was all your fault, her could surely only used it only one time and get okay but her decided to abandon everything! Beoblade: But... Serena: There is not but here! Beoblade: Why are you now so arrogant and not in Astral mode? Serena: I only didnt wanted to you see how I really am before you see me and I'm not arrogant. I am just tired of this! You cant blame yourself by everyone's choice! It's their life! Their own and berserk choice! Beoblade: But I could do something... Serena: Serena: Tom, you are a Aragami, I can see that. I can sometimes see your memories. I know what happened to you 5 years ago, she said that she cares about you and you abandoned all this! Beoblade: (cares? What the hell she is talking about? For what Baluar said it was clearly that it just was "I need assistance" or something like that) Beoblade: Okok, I get it. Serena: So what we do now? Beoblade: Since everyone is off, I will read more of Klaus diary. Serena: Ok Category:Blog posts